Ungreatful Love
by Rin-loves-Sesshy
Summary: Ungreatful Love is about older Rin having some problems in her love life. Who will help her?   LOL Like you don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

_ Here comes my Lord,_ She thought as she watched Sesshomaru glide gracefuly over to the feild she was working in. Dropping her grass-woven basket from her hands, she ran over to the Lord of the West, and proceded to wrap her arms around his muscular frame. His amber eyes landed on the, now matured, woman he had once helped raise. At a good head and a half shorted than himself, her head rested just below his collar bone. " I missed you my Lord, how have your adventures been?", Rin asked, her chocolate eyes stared up at him in wonder as she waited for a new story of his travles. When he didn't speak, her arms released his body and, grabing him by his wrist, led him to a bench on the outskirts of the feild. He then told the story of his newest adventures in a manar that would make any story teller stare dumbfounded, mouth agape at the amazing detail and fluid movement of his wise words. Rin sat by his feet, legs crossed and wide eyed, as he told of how he had killed a demoness for trying to bed him, and a demon for attempting robbery of Ah-Un, the beloved, two headed dragon, of the great dog demon.  
>Abrubtly interupted by the old Lady Kaede', Rin jumped up, " Yes Lady Kaede' ?"<br>"Why have ye stoped workin' in the feild child? We be needin' that rice for the dinner tonight", Kaede said as she walked up to Rin. Noticing Sesshomaru sitting there she relized what was going on, "Oh, I see. It's okay there child, ye can talk with your Lord. I know he doesn't honor us with a visit very much."  
>" Acctualy Kaede', I would like a word with you", Sesshomaru said as he gracefuly stood, and walked over to the elderly woman, towering over her.<br>"Ay", she said as she nodded and turned to depart. Sesshomaru looked at his hand, which was being grasped by no other than Rin. He turned twards her and said," I shall continue the tale later, but for now I must speek with Kaede', and you, I understand, must finish with the rice. I am not leaving for a few days, go and finish your work." Her hand left his as she nodded in obediance as she went back to picking rice for supper. She watched as Sesshomaru followed Kiade'.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As Rin nearly completed her work, the village human heart-throb Kohaku, walked up behind Rin. Giving her the biggest hug possible from his 5' 9", lean frame, Rin jumped in surprize and turned to look at the invader of her personal space.  
>"Kohaku", Rin exclaimed, " You nearly scared me to death!"<br>" Sorry", Kohaku said as he gave her a smile that would make normal girls faint. Rin isn't normal though. She didn't like Kohaku like the other girls did. Kohaku was her best friend, the one who would sit and try to talk to her when she was outcast from the other children when they were younger.  
>" It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru is here today! He said that he will be here for a few days! Isn't that great!", Rin said exitedly as she began to work again.<br>"Just peachy", Kohaku said as he knelt beside her to help with a sour look on his face. Kohaku and Sesshomaru had never gotten along real well, Rin never understood it. She and her Lord got along well, even after she was left under the care of Kaede' around age 7 or 8. He always came back after a few months to a year, returning with a new Kimono for her. Then again, she loved Sesshomaru, and it only grew more passionate with age.  
>They worked in silence for a few moments. Rin, being the social butterfly she was, she started up a happier conversation with him. After around an hour they had finished filling the large basket and began the walk back to Kaede's hut.<br>" I'll see you later", Kohaku said as he gave Rin a goodbye hug and walked away. "Bye Kohaku.", Rin said as she walked into the hut. Giving Kiade' the rice, Rin sat next to Sesshomaru. Almost squashing him, the little green imp Jaken made himself known. "Watch yourself, you annoying girl!", Jaken screeched as he waved his arms in his amusing, frustrated manor.  
>" Sorry Master Jaken!", Rin said hurridly as she moved over, giving the annoying imp some room. " You had better be, or I'll-", Jaken was cut short from his rage by a look that death himself would be scared of.<p>

Later Rin was orders to give the scraps to Ah-Un, who was likely to eat anything. She sat in the field close to the place Ah-Un was being kept, gazing at the stars and plucking grass with her left hand. A twig snapped behind her, pulling her from her thoughts. Turning around she found herself looking at Kohaku. He sat sown beside her.  
>"Hey Kohaku, what are you doing here this late?", Rin asked.<br>"I couldn't sleep", he stated blandly. " I have something to ask you, Rin, something serious."  
>"Ask away", she said as she watched him with concern and curiosity at his statements.<br>Kohaku then turned to Rin, and taking her hand in his he staired into her eyes. "Rin", he said, "I love you, be mine". With that, he kissed her. Rin sat just there, her body paralized with the shock given to her by her best friend.

Authors note: C-C-C-C-C-C-CLIFF HANGA~! Just like last time, I need at least 3 reviews to continue! ~_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Rin felt her cheeks burn with a red heat that coated her face. A tiny squeal made Kohaku unhand her. Turning they saw Jaken, his face looking like a fish out of water. His mouth opened, " LORD SESSHOMARU!". Rin got up, leaving Kohaku on the grass, and ran into the trees.  
>When she went back to Kaede's hut to rest, Sesshomaru was talking with Kaede'. Standing on the other side of the door, she over heard some of the conversation.<br>" Why should I care if she wants a human? That is her race", he said, his voice projecting a coldness that would dampen even the brightest of spirits.  
>A silent tear rolled down Rin's cheek as the full weight of the words hit her like a smack on the face. Her Lord didn't care. He didn't love her.<br>"M'Lord", Jaken squealed. " shouldn't we go find Rin? She ran off after I had called you."  
>"No, if she wishes to come back, she will", Sesshomaru stated blandly. With that he left, taking what little belongings he had brought with him. Rin sat outside the hut and cried.<br>My lord doesn't love me anymore. She thought as she cried herself to sleep.

She awoke to find herself lieing under the warm blankets of her futon. The smell from the flower feild drifting across her nose, almost beconing her outside. "So you've awaken", Kohaku stated as he watched her, " I never got my answer."  
>Anger boiled Rin's blood from the tone of his voice. He demanded an answer. Rin got up from the warmth and comfort of her bed. In her face flushing rage she advanced on him, who was still sitting in the chair. "You want an answer? Here it is. Go fuck yourself. You made Sesshomaru leave! You are the reason he quit caring", Frustrated tears left the boundaries of her eyes as she chastised Kohaku.<br>Kohaku's face twisted in anger from her harsh rejection. "All the better that damned demon left you. He would never care for you as a human, like us, should be cared for. He saved you out of worthless pity, and to see what the hell his sword could do. He never cared. He has never loved you.", his voice was gradually getting louder as the argument continued. He stood and grabbed Rin by the arm harshly as she turned to leave.  
>"Leave me the hell alone, you worthless murdering bastard", she exclaimed as her free hand sliced through the air and collided with his face with a loud pop. His hand grasped her arm tighter, making bruises the length of his fingers. He slammed her against the wall of the hut, knocking the breath out of her. He lifted her by her arms so his face was level with hers. "Forget the mutt. You are mine now, and there isn't a damned thing you can do about it", he said with his face about two inches from her own.<br>"Oh really", she asked while glaring hard at her exfriend, "I'll be god damned if I become your possession!" She spit in his face, which caused him to loose it completely. He slung her hard across the room, making her knock her head against the corner of the entry way. She watched as he wiped off the saliva from his face. He stormed over to her, grabbing her by the hair, he lifted her from the ground. She soon found the hardness of it again when he slapped her across the face. Her head throbbed with a horrible pain, yet she stood and looked defiantly into his eyes. She waited until the perfect moment. Swoosh, was the sound her foot made as she kicked him in his groin. He laid there clutching his manhood on the ground. She ran from the hut the best she could, for the pain in her head made her dizzy.  
>Rin bound through the tree line, past the creek that flowed through it, and stopped at the fallen tree that was pushed down by many years ago, or so that was the story she received. She sat on top of it and examined her head. A sticky crimson substance stained her fingers. It took her a few moments to comprehend that it was her own blood. The darkness of the night enveloped her. It took the only light she was recieveing through her tear blurred eyes.<p>

As she sat there relization hit her. She had just lost the two people who meant the most to her. Sesshomaru has left her, for he thinks she has moved on with a human mate. Why would she ever wish to live with a possesive, ungrateful human? The sweet carrass of sleep soon found her and her throbbing head, the blood loss finally etching the last details of fatigue in her face as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Authors note: Sorry for the late update, I've been having trouble with school and stuff. I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Just like last time, I need at least 3 reviews to continue! ~_^


End file.
